


My favorite color and you.

by TwoBladeBae



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, he’s so soft on Izo, lots of love, soft smut, thatch loves him so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBladeBae/pseuds/TwoBladeBae
Summary: A short one shot for one of the challenges in my discord server— the only rule was Pink, for Valentine’s Day, so why not write about how much Thatch loves his boyfriend, and all the ways he loves to enjoy the color pink.
Relationships: Izou/Thatch (One Piece)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	My favorite color and you.

Thatch never really had a favorite color. When asked what color foulard he wanted for his uniform, he’d really only chosen yellow because it was the one he hated the least. He grew to like it eventually, and maybe seeing Izo wear it like a headband, seeing the way the yellow had lit up the sunshine in his eyes had something to do with that. 

But now, for the first time in his life he could say with certainty that his favorite color was pink. 

It was the color of Izo’s pajamas, his favorites, the ones that were soft enough to rival his skin. They were the ones he woke up to him wearing the first time they shared a bed together. 

It was the color his cheeks turned when Thatch called him one of his many pet names; he found that calling him ‘love’ in the thickest accent he could manage made his cheeks bloom faster than anything. Although, the smile that accompanied his blush when he kissed his cheek and referred to him as ‘my flower’ was certainly a close second.

It was the color of his favorite lipstick, the one he only used on special occasions; such as their first date. It left the cutest kiss marks on his cheeks (and if he was lucky, his chest) and he always had to take a moment to admire them before washing them away. 

But now, he thought this was the best way to enjoy it. The way his entire face glowed with a pink flush, his eyes hooded and clouded with lust and love for his partner. The way the blush coated the tips of his ears and down to his slender shoulders, which rested softly on the bed while his arms wrapped loosely around his neck. The soft pink marks across his neck and just behind his ear. The way it moved all the way down his chest and stomach, down to his—

“You’re staring again,” Izo’s voice finally dragged him out of his thoughts, fingers tugging gently on his hair. “Stop staring at me like that, it’s embarrassing.” 

“Sorry, Love.” Thatch grinned and leaned down, giving him a gentle kiss as an apology, hips continuing to thrust rhythmically into him. Whimpers and soft moans fell from his lips, bruised and swollen and tinted pink. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He was beauty in every way, and he still couldn’t believe he was his. 

“Fuck,” he laughed and buried his face against his neck, trailing kisses along the soft, pale skin as he came with a soft cry of his name. He rolled his hips slowly as he rode it out, a blush coming to his own cheeks as the man below him followed suit, hands tightening on his hair. 

The two fell silent, air hanging heavy between them and filled with the sounds of their panting; both men trying to catch their breath again. Thatch fell onto his back beside him, staring up at the ceiling with a large, rather dorky grin while basking in the afterglow of their activities. A moment later he finally turned to face his boyfriend, hand sliding across the bed and searching for Izo’s. 

Thatch wondered if he’d ever find the best way to enjoy it, because it seemed that as long as it was on Izo, it was incredible in every form. The man turned his head to face him, the usual curl from the front of his hair somehow still curving just right and framing his cheek. He stared up at Thatch with a soft, sleepy smile and squeezed his hand. 

“What are you thinking about, my love?” Izo brought their hands up, kissing his knuckles softly. 

The redhead only chuckled and shook his head lightly, leaning down and planting a kiss atop his rumpled hair. 

“Just my favorite color,” he started, nuzzling into his hair before continuing, his voice softer now. 

“And you.” 


End file.
